


I Saw Sparks

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Popular!Harry, loner!louis, school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he doesn't know how you could look at the boy and not want to make him smile or be his favorite character from his favourite book. the one he would read time after time again because you were in it.</p><p>or the one where louis is the quiet boy with the books and harry seems to be the only one who notices him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i saw sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841537) by [inmyrosegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden). 



> based on a poem written by inmyrosegarden, who you should definitely subscribe to!
> 
>  
> 
> link to the poem: http://archiveofourown.org/works/841537

harry loves his mom, of course he does, and yeah maybe the fact that he didn't have anyone to stay for helped the move. harry doesn't really want to think on that aspect, but the one where his mom moved him from cheshire to doncaster. 

it's a bit sunnier in doncaster, and it makes his shoulders burn and his forehead slick with sweat. but mom bought a house with porches on it, so maybe he could take a few girls there for lemonade and summer kisses. or maybe he could take a few boys there for some sweet tea and cuddles. 

harry doesn't know if doncaster has lads that are as open as he is. harry loves is mom, of course he does.

**

everything has been moved into the house, and yeah steven did a really nice job setting up his room and hanging his posters for him exactly like they were in cheshire. but it was breezy out today and mom did make sweet tea and cookies so she could try to new stove, so he sat on their new porch. steven said he's gonna paint it soon, and harry could pick the colour if he wanted, so that's nice. 

 

it's sunday and school starts tomorrow and that's not very tempting because harry's never been very good at friends or learning. he's sat on the porch, the radio next to him on low as he listens to the radio broadcaster drown on and on about the football game last night and harry really wishes he'd hurry up and start playing a new band he has claimed will make it big. 

harry wonders if he doesn't actually have a new band so he's trying to find one whilst he talks about football. 

waiting gets boring, and so does the guy on the radio but the boy across the street doesn't look so boring and wow the boy across the street is something. trying to find a word would be hard enough to locate if he wasn't so distracted at this very moment.

he was reading a book, glasses slipping to the tip of his nose as his eyes quickly skittered across the page. he had caramel hair, with dark and light streaks through it, that had fallen in front of his face as he bent over his book. he was sat on his porch, except his had a swing and harry didn't really have time to be jealous because now the boy was looking at him.

he had blue eyes. blue was a great colour, wasn't it? maybe one of harry's favourites.

he goes back to his reading and harry goes back to staring until he's realized the band he was waiting for has long been played and now his ice has melted and maybe it's time harry goes inside, because there is school tomorrow.

 

**

harry decides at 11 am that art is his favourite class because they make clay sculptures the first day and the people are nice enough. he meets a boy named zayn and well what isn't perfect about him? zayn has funky hair, and smokes cigarettes in the stairwell outside of the cafeteria, and has comical tattoos going up his arms. Ms. Henley lets him rolls up his sleeves during class because she appreciates his colourful arms, but says not to tell anyone she allows it.

zayn introduces harry to all his friends inside the cafeteria, and there is a lot of them and one named nick has weirder hair than zayn. nick is really funny and makes fun of everyone else except for harry. nick says it's because he's a new kid and he isn't used to his humor. greg says it's because nick thinks he is cute.

harry likes greg, thinks he's cute, he could see sweet tea and cuddles on his porch with him. but harry can also see nick there too, messing with his radio and calling his tunes rubbish.

zayn is dating niall and they're really sweet because zayn sits with an arm tucked carefully around his waist and niall shares his crisps and no one else. harry likes the thought of them on the porch too, and harry could give them cookies to share.

then there is liam who talks a lot about football and painting, and sits with his girlfriend cuddled up to his side. he feels like olivia would prefer lemonade however, because olivia seems a lot different, in simply ways. maybe that's way liam looks at her like she's the sun, and he is the moon and that is the only way he is bright enough is through her. maybe thats how it feels when you're in love and maybe it's not.

olivia paints a lot and has hair almost as short as liams and harry thinks he'd like to have someone who gets their hair done to look like his. but then again maybe he wouldn't because the boy with the book would probably look odd with dark curls.

**

if harry looks three tables to the left side of the room, he can see the caramel haired boy sitting with an untouched bottle of water and his book. His glasses still slipping down his nose a few times, no matter how many times he struggles to fix them.

harry asks nick who he is and nick laughs and tells him he's no one important. olivia swats nick's head and tells harry that know one really knows him because he reads his book and isn't the type of person that wants to talk. 

she asks if he knows what she means by that and harry says yes even though he doesn't. 

he doesn't know how you could look at the boy and not want to make him smile or be his favorite character from his favourite book. the one he would read time after time again because you were in it.

**

the next day at lunch harry sits with the nameless boy instead of zayn and nick and all of them, and yeah he can feel them staring at him but he can also feel the blue eyes staring at him.

"Hi.." Harry starts, "is it okay if i sit here?"

"Uh.. Yeah that's okay. Who are you?" Louis' voice is high pitched and squeaks a bit. sounding too much out of use.

"Harry, I'm new. Moved here from Cheshire." Harry offers a hand, and louis stares at it before taking it cautiously.

"is this some prank? i saw you sitting with nick and them. nick does these things."

"no i just.. just wanted to know your name..?" and honestly harry doesn't mean for it to come out a question but he cant help it and its sad.

"I'm Louis," harry lets go of his hand and smiles big at Louis.

"We're neighbors i think?"

"Yeah saw you yesterday.. thanks for the football broadcast," louis winks and harry blushes and neither of them know if its form the wink or the quip.

"my pleasure, i am at your service." harry smirks as louis bows his head as now its his turn to blush.

**

harry spends everyday at lunch with louis and when louis is sitting out his house with his book, harry brings his iced tea or lemonade or water and they sit.

louis read and harry watches and they're both okay with that, until louis asks why he sits and watches him read one day.

harry tells him because louis has pretty eyes and pretty hair and pretty everything and he likes to watch him because he's pretty to watch.

louis giggles and presses a kiss to harry's cheek, telling him he's not too bad himself.

**

one day zayn asks harry if he'll ever join him and his friends at lunch again, so harry does but he brings louis.

louis is like sun, and he brings everyone radiant smiles and giggles.

he is full of jokes and greg tells nick that louis is funnier than him and nick tells him that harry can pull of tall and lanky better than he can.

olivia tells louis that she likes his sweater and liam tells him he's got the shoulders for football and zayn tells him he should model for his upcoming project and harry tells him that he told him he was pretty.

louis pushes harrys hair back and tells him that he's pretty too and he's his favourite character.

**

louis kisses harry on harrys porch chair one day. steven asks harry what colour he wants the porch to be and harry tells him that the faded white makes blue look prettier than it already is and smiles at louis. louis leans in and pushes his lips lightly on top of his and it isn't much of kiss but it's a hell of a kiss.

when louis and harry come to lunch the next day, nick tells harry he looks brighter and niall asks if he got sunburn when he blushes. 

louis tells them that harry finally picked his porch colour and harry smiles and kisses louis and tells them he picked the colour blue and they all smile and laugh nick yells finally and niall feeds zayn another crisp. 

harry loves his mother, of course he does.

**

**Author's Note:**

> once again, make sure you check out the poem http://archiveofourown.org/works/841537
> 
>  
> 
> and my tumblr is hurreh.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> my twitter is twitter.com/samsmiffer


End file.
